


Hit it Now Low Down and Gritty

by ashilrak



Series: All the Best Things in Life Come for Free (But Don't You Think That Applies to Me) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker is of legal age, Semi-Public Sex, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: Some days, Peter liked to zone out a bit on his walk home from class. One those days, he let FRIDAY direct him through the people walking every which way on campus.Today, FRIDAY led him to the library.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: All the Best Things in Life Come for Free (But Don't You Think That Applies to Me) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683325
Comments: 9
Kudos: 246





	Hit it Now Low Down and Gritty

A college campus was an odd place. In theory, the only people Peter should see on a regular basis are fellow students and professors. But that’s not how it worked. One, the thousands of staff that kept the university running constantly flitted back and forth. Two, there were always visitors. Tours, obviously, and then other visitors.

Peter tended not to focus too much on any of it. He had things to do, places to be. His mind was constantly leaping from one train of thought to the other. On days where he was especially inward focused, he’d let FRIDAY take care of it. 

He liked to think he didn’t make up the amused tone when she told him to step out of someone’s way or stop before walking into traffic. 

Today was one of those days where he just needed to...zone out. Classes weren’t too bad, Spider-Man wasn’t too bad, nothing was too bad. He just needed to take a breather.

FRIDAY’s voice was comforting in his ear.

“Left, Peter.” 

“Group approaching, step to the right.”

“Mind your step.”

The lights dimmed and Peter blinked into awareness. He was in the library. 

“Uh, FRIDAY,” he whispered. “I was going back to my room.”

“You have study room 296 reserved.”

Huh. 

“You sure about that, FRI?” Peter asked, already walking in that direction. “I don’t need a study room right now.”

“I reserved it for you,” FRIDAY said, a bit smug.

“Why?” 

“You’ll see.”

That wasn’t foreboding at all. He turned the corner and saw that room 296 wasn’t empty. 

“Uh, FRIDAY?” he asked. “Someone’s in the room.”

“Yes there is.”

Well, that’s something. 

Peter knocked on the door, hoping that this would be done and over with soon. He had better things to do than sit in a room with a stranger for an hour on a Friday. It was nice outside, even. He could be hammocking on the apartment’s balcony right now, ignoring a stream of texts from Johnny and Gwen telling him to go out. 

The door opened and Peter’s mouth stretched into a smile. “Tony!”

He threw his arms around Tony’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent of expensive cologne and the motor oil that Tony never quite got rid of. 

Familiar arms wrapped around his waist. “Hey kid,” Tony said, smile in his voice. “Thought I’d drop in.”

Peter pulled back to look up at Tony. “I thought you were in DC this weekend?”

Tony shrugged and pulled them back into the study room at the same time, the door falling shut behind them. “Turns out they don’t need me there,” Tony said. “I’ll be in conference calls this weekend, but other than that, my schedule is” Tony gave him a  _ look _ , “delightfully open.”

Peter’s smile grew wider, if that was possible. He tucked his head against Tony’s chest. “Thank you.” 

A kiss was pressed against his head. “Anytime.”

A moment passed. Peter was the happiest he’d been all week. Not that he’d been unhappy the rest of the week. But Tony always made him feel amazing. Protected. Safe. 

One of Tony’s hands dropped to play with the waistband of his jeans.

“So you’re not gonna ask about the study room?” Tony asked, voice slightly muffled against his hair.

Peter shrugged. “I figured you’d tell me.”

Another kiss was pressed against his hair. Tony pulled back slightly, a grin pulling at his lips. “You’re not wrong,” he said. 

“So, what’s with the study room?”

Tony lifted his brows and looked around. “I have absolutely no idea.” 

Peter leaned back. “You definitely do.”

“Fine,” Tony agreed, pulling Peter closer. “Guess.”

The fingers playing with the elastic band of his underwear gave him an idea. Peter raised a brow. “Anyone can see into this room.”

Tony shrugged. “I’m a dirty old man.”

Peter fought the grin. “And I’m not.”

“You’re with me,” Tony said, hand dipping below the band. “And I am a donor.”

“I have my bookbag on, there’s no way this is sexy.”

“Oh, on the contrary,” Tony said, leaning forward to press a kiss to the sensitive spot beneath Peter’s jaw. “It’s really doing it for me.”

Tony was a man of many moods, and Peter had made it his personal mission to learn all of them. Right now? Tony was in what Peter called, in the back of his mind, the playful daddy. This was the Tony that Peter could pull on his tie and ask for the world and get it. This was the Tony that, if Peter walked within a 15-foot radius of while sucking on a lollipop, would drag him onto the nearest flat service and ask if he wanted something even sweeter.

This was a lighthearted Tony, a Tony who wasn’t worried about the outside Tony. One of Peter’s favorite sides of Tony that he rarely got to see. This was the Tony that had Pepper and Rhodey pull him aside on separate occasions and admit that Peter was good for Tony.

“Is that so?” Peter asked, reaching his hand up to play with the buttons of Tony’s shirt. Tony was wearing his lifts right now and had a few inches on Peter. Peter looked up through his lashes and said. “I think I might have to be persuaded. It’d really be a shame to be caught.”

Tony’s eyes darkened. “I am more than happy to persuade you, baby.”

Peter took a step back. Tony let him, with a frown. Peter set his book bag on the floor and his glasses on the table - as much as he knew FRIDAY had seen, he didn’t need her in his ear.

Peter licked his lips. “Then get to persuading.”

He wasn’t sure he’d call the sound Tony made a growl, but it was certainly  _ something _ . Whatever it was, it was hot. 

The next thing he knew his back was pressed against the window and Tony’s mouth latched against the side of his throat. He couldn’t have stopped the whine that came out if he wanted to. Tony  _ knew _ he was extra sensitive. He liked taking advantage of it. Tony like palming him through his jeans, forcing the friction of the rough denim against his sensitive cock through his underwear. Silk. Tony bought them. Tony would like that.

“Daddy,” Peter breathed out.

Tony paused. He always did, at first. It was a heady power. He could stop  _ Tony Stark  _ with a single word, breathed out just so. God, he was hard. 

“Please, please, please.” He couldn’t help what he was saying. He didn’t care where he was. He just needed Tony’s hands on him. Skin on skin. He craved it, needed it. More than anything else. “Please, Daddy,” he said. “Please touch me.”

Tony groaned against the side of his neck. Peter could feel him swallow. Could hear it. The hitch in breath, the rapid heart beat. He was aware of it all. He did this. Him, Peter Parker. His hips pushed forward. One of Tony’s hands held them in place. He could easily beat Tony’s grip. But it was the principle of the matter. He let Tony hold him down because he  _ wanted  _ Tony to hold him down. Knowing he could break out of it at any moment just made it  _ better _ .

“Anything you want,” Tony said, a slight edge of disbelief coloring his words. Peter couldn’t blame him. Mere moments ago he was hesitant, doubtful even. It wasn’t everyday his boyfriend directed him into a study room to fulfill a fantasy. “Anything, baby.”

“Daddy,” Peter said, fisting a hand in Tony’s hair. His other went for Tony’s belt. He leaned forward to capture Tony’s lips between his teeth. “You want people to see us, don’t you.”

Another, beautiful groan. Tony made the best noises. If Peter could have them playing on repeat, he would. Hm, maybe Tony was a bad influence. Point to Aunt May.

Not the time to be thinking about Aunt May. 

“Baby,” Tony said. His voice was wrecked. Peter’s dick twitched in his pants at the sound. Tony’s heel pressed against it. If there was any place he’d rather be, Peter would be a dead man. It didn’t need to make sense. This was just, perfect. “I want to show you off all the time.”

There was something underlying those words. Peter caught it in the twitch in Tony’s hips, in the catch of Tony’s breath. 

“Tony,” he said, pulling away a moment, a grin tugging at his lips. “Do you watch videos of us?”

Tony’s hands went for his belt. It was one Tony had bought him. Peter’s stylist had grabbed a few with logo buckles - all the rage, supposedly. Upon seeing Peter’s face, Tony had switched them out for something more subtle. Still more expensive than anything he had owned before. 

It used to make him uncomfortable, really uncomfortable. But now? There was something about wearing the things that Tony bought him that really did something for him. And Tony always did treat him so nicely when he dressed fancy.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter tried again, this time catching Tony’s gaze - pupils blown, eyes focused. “He rolled his hips into Tony’s hand. “Do you watch videos of us?” he asked again. “Do you like to hear me say your name?”

Peter never knew what got into him. There was just something to say for having all of Tony Stark’s attention. It was intoxicating. Had him wanting to put on a show.

Tony drew in a breath and pushed down Peter’s pants in the same motion.

“Kid,” he said. “The things you do to me.”

Peter grinned.

The next thing he knew his front was pressed against the table and Tony’s hands were spreading his ass. 

It said a lot that Tony could catch him off guard like that. Perhaps it should make Peter feel comforted, safe. Instead, he ground his dick against the desk.

“I was not planning on fucking you in here,” Tony said. “I was planning on respecting your need for privacy.”

Peter balanced on his toes and pushed his hips back into Tony’s hands.

Tony let out a breath. “I’ll have FRIDAY go through the security footage later.”

Peter laughed. “Is that a promise that you’ll fuck me then?”

He heard a rustle of fabric and the distinct click of lube being opened. “Anything you want, baby.”

“Anything?” Peter asked. A cold finger circled his hole. The gasp was mostly for show. “I don’t want to remember my name, Daddy.”

“You say that a lot,” Tony said. “Makes me feel like I don’t do enough for you.”

Tony’s fingers always felt so good. Just large enough to feel  _ something _ . But he knew what he was doing. It was always the perfect stretch. Peter tried to do it himself, when he was alone in his dorm and Tony was off saving the world. It was never the same. Never.

“I like bringing out your competitive side,” Peter breathed out, cheek pressed against the table. 

A third finger joined in. Tony sometimes stopped here. Sometimes he liked to take him time. 

Peter didn’t think Tony was taking his time today. 

“Is there someone I’m competing against?”

If there was someone even comparable to Tony Stark, Peter would eat his shoe. “You’re the only one in your league.” Peter licked his lips. “Man of the year, for what, two years running now?”

Tony bent his fingers just so. “Three, actually.”

Peter bit his lip. Now was not a good time to be loud. He was in a library. 

Tony withdrew his fingers, and even though Peter knew he should be quiet, he didn’t even try to stop the whine that came out.

“Tony,” he gasped. “If your dick isn’t inside of me in the next two seconds I’m screaming.”

Sure, he was overacting. But he was  _ sensitive _ . Okay. Every drag of Tony’s fingers inside of him had electricity shooting down his spine. 

He heard Tony pull down the zipper of his pants. His own dick twitched in anticipation. He didn’t even know this was a thing for him. He looked through the glass wall. It was a Friday evening, not that many people were here. But there  _ were  _ people. He had seen them when he walked up here. It wouldn’t take anything at all for someone to turn their head and see them.

Sure, Tony would wipe the cameras, but what did that really mean in the age of social media? Sure, Peter wasn’t the most recognizable. Tony Stark’s boyfriend hadn’t been connected with MIT yet, surprisingly.

Pepper insisted that he had Tony scrubbing him off the face of the internet after the Spider-Man thing to thank for that. But even so, it was only a matter of time. 

But even fucking a random kid over a table, Tony Stark was recognizable. Maybe even  _ especially _ fucking a random kid over a table. 

None of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of stretching around Tony’s dick.

It didn’t matter how hurried they were, Tony always took his time, at first. He liked to be careful.

Peter bit down on his forearm. If he could memorize a feeling, he would. Something about the edge of the table cutting into his hips just, made it. So much sweeter. So, so much better.

He didn’t deserve this. This was, beyond anything he had ever experienced. The feel of Tony’ hands on his hips, soft lips just barely touching the skin behind his ear. Peter could cry. It was perfect. 

\---

Peter was pulling his belt through the loops of his jeans when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**From: Johnny Storm** **  
** Hey man, someone told me they saw Tony Stark getting coffee today   
****

**From: Johnny Storm  
** Ride that dick hard, boy

Peter couldn’t help it. He snorted.

Tony looked over. “What?”

“Just Johnny,” he said, shaking his head. “He told me to, and I quote, ‘ride that dick hard, boy.’”

Tony made grabby hands at Peter’s phone. “Gimme.”

Peter pulled it close to his chest. “Why?”

“You’ll see.”

“Fine.” 

Peter pulled his belt through. He looked to the table. Clean enough. There wasn’t much they could do about the room smelling of sex though. Oops.

Tony handed his phone back.

**To: Johnny Storm** **  
** Oh, he did - TS

**To: Johnny Storm** **  
** Also, would not recommend using the study rooms anytime soon ;)

**From: Johnny Storm  
**GET IT

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to reach out to me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com/)


End file.
